Fable III: Retold Chapter 13
A Marriage of Inconvenience After going to Brightwall Anna and Adam left the academy as they headed towards their next quest. "Okay, we keep an eye out for those Rare Books for Samuel it's a good thing we found some already but now the next quest should be here" Anna said as they reached a house as they saw a man standing outside. "Please, my sweet, please 'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" William said. "I've heard that before and first few times you disappointed me, you clumsiness was sort of adorable in its way but it's gotten a bit old hasn't it" Veronica said. "My darling, please don't...I'm sorry please let's not argue, it's so awful" William said. "Awfully boring you mean, perhaps if you ever won it would be more interesting" Veronica said closing the door. "What seems to be the problem?" Adam asked. "When I married my wife she was all sweetness and smiles and now she's all bitterness and bile, she bullies me, she berates me...it's horrible, she's horrible but if I divorced her she'd get half my fortune, which is quite a bit of money, oh I wish I was someone else wait...what if she was with someone else? If a guy like you were to approach her, chat her up, tell her you've got more money than I do...he'd divorce me, to marry you and I'd be free and clear!" William said. "Excuse me?" Adam said as Anna growled in anger. "Of course, you wouldn't have to actually marry her, once she's divorced me, you could just walk away, oh I'd love to see the look on her face then! I know it sounds repugnant but this could be my only way out, will you do it?" William asked. "Fine I guess I will" Adam said. "You'll do it! Oh this is the first good thing that's happened to me in years! She's inside-you can start there I'll go to the pub, get out of your way it shouldn't be too hard, you go in there and bat your eyes at her, give her a few shiny trinkets, she'll be all over you, hmph worked for me" William said. "Come on Xander! Let's leave the prince to his duty!" Anna growled. "Anna?" Adam said. "If you need us we'll be at the pub! Good luck!" Anna growled. ---- "Why do you suppose she so mad?" Jasper asked as he and August watched the map. "I don't know, it's not like her to get so mad it's almost like she jealous" August said. "Why would she be jealous?" Jasper asked. "I don't know" August said. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "Okay here we go" Adam said walking into the house to see Victoria with her back to him. "What is it now? Don't tell me you want to talk about things oh-sorry, I thought you were my husband hmmm don't know how I could have confused someone like you for someone like him, so what can I do for you?" Victoria asked. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "Hmph!" Anna growled slamming a bottle on the table as Xander looked up at her. "I feel jealous again, why? So what if he's going to seduce some hussy" Anna spat bitterly as Xander rested his head on her lap. "Oh Xander why do I fell so strange around him, every time he smiles to me I get butterflies in my belly and blush, every time he says my name it feels like I'm the only girl in the world and his eyes, he has the most enchanting eyes, I could look at them all day if I could" Anna said. ---- Adam had just finished dancing with Victoria as the woman giggled, "well, handsome you're quite a bit of fun aren't you? Much more diverting than that husband of mine do you know he spends all his time reading or gardening, so dull...I can't remember the last time he did something thrilling for me, like buy me a ruby, I adore rubies by the way" Veronica said. "Of course anything my sweet" Adam said as he left the house and made a disgusted face, "she is awful, I wonder why Anna was so mad?" Adam said as he made his way to a jewelry stall as he noticed something there. 'Maybe Anna would like that' he thought. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "Oh Xander I am so confused" Anna said as Xander whimpered. "Here boy" Anna said giving him some food from her plate. ---- "Look at that!" Victoria said looking at the ruby, "you spared no expense, thank you I love it" 'I bet you do' Adam thought. "It's been lovely spending time with you and it was exciting at first, flirting in my husband house but aren't you a bit bored? We should go somewhere, how about the Brightwall Bridge?" Victoria suggested. "Come with me" Adam said putting on a smile as he took Veronica hand and led her out of the house. ---- "Hmmm" Anna said as she touched a flower sitting in a vase on her table and took off one of the petals, "I love him" she said pulling off another, "I don't love him, I love him, I don't love" she said picking each petal off. ---- "Lovely view here isn't it? And you don't ruin it with a lot of talk; you just stand there and look irresistible, hmmmm" Victoria said as she and Adam stood on the bridge. "Thank you" Adam said smiling and knew he had to speed things up and kissed Victoria. 'Huh, just like with Elise isn't a kiss supposed to make you feel wonderful? My father always said there is a wonderful feeling it why didn't I feel that with Elise? I loved her right?' Adam thought. "Wow, you've done that before I should think, that or you have amazing instincts I have to tell you...I've been with William so long I forgot how incredible it can feel to be with someone exciting I want more, what do you say...we make a go of this? I'll leave William and you and I can be together, you've got a ring, you've got a house...you're going to be very hard to resist aren't you? Go ahead and ask and let's see how strong my resistance is" Victoria said snapping Adam out of his thoughts as he got down to one knee. "Will you marry me?" Adam asked feeling disgusted inside. "Yes! Yes! Now I just have to divorce William, oh I wish I'd met you five years ago-would have spared myself a lot of crushing boredom" Victoria said. Adam then returned to the house where he found William waiting as Victoria approached. "I got news for you William, you're not going to like it and let me tell you that breaks my heart, truly, I've decided were not right for each other, more specifically you're not right for me so here are the divorce paper, you may consider yourself an ex-husband" Victoria said handing him the papers. "Victoria I don't know what to say other than-thank you, thank you for doing just what I knew you would" William said. "What? You planned this all along?" Victoria said. "Sorry to say I'll file these with the city clerk first thing tomorrow morning, and then we are officially history, thanks again" William said. "Well my enterprising love-aren't you a piece of work, you make a deal with a househusband to split up his marriage and leave his wide penniless, rather underhanded I would say, I wonder just how despicable are you willing to be? Because if I think this thought-if he never makes it to that office, the divorce never happens and then instead of marrying a hot-blooded divorcee, you'd be landing yourself a very wealthy widower" Victoria said. "What? You can't mean...you'd kill me?!" William yelled. "Well technically, he kill you I'm sorry William but it is a lot of money...you haven't left me much of a choice" Victoria said. "Don't listen to him! You can just walk away-this doesn't concern you anymore!" William said. "Yeah you two can work that out, I'm not killing anyone" Adam said leaving. "No don't go!" Victoria said as Adam closed the door. "Ugh, better go get Anna" Adam said. ---- "I love him" Anna said pulling off one of the last three petals, "I love him not, oh" she said looking at the last one and plucking it off, "I love him, how silly of me to fall for the prince of all people it never work out he's of royal blood and I'm...I'm a warrior monk from the north, he'll end up marrying some refine high-class heiress and I'll return to the north with my father and live the rest of my life with one of the warrior monks most likely" Anna said as Xander whined as his ears pointed up as he looked to the door as Adam walked in holding something behind his back. "There you two are" Adam said. "So did the seducing go well?" Anna asked bitterly. "It worked out and here I got these for you" Adam said pulling out from behind his back and held out a bouquet of flowers. "Oh" Anna gasped looking at the beautiful flowers as she took them, "for me?" "Of course, you looked upset earlier so I hope these make up for it" Adam said smiling. "They're lovely, no one's ever given me flowers before" Anna said. "Really? Well I'm glad I was the first, come on lets go we got more things to do" Adam said holding out his hand. "Yeah we do" Anna said taking it. ---- "Well if I didn't know better I'd say were witnessing the first signs of love" Jasper said. "Hmph prince or not he better not break my daughter heart or I will break his neck" August said.